


Sacrifice

by FancyNancy504



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Minecraft, Sad, Sad Ending, tw // death, tw // mild blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNancy504/pseuds/FancyNancy504
Summary: "The greatest example of love is to lay down one's life for a friend"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really sad fanfic, but I thought it was worth writing because it demonstrates the depth of Tommy and Tubbo's friendship. I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much by the end :D

“Surely not…” Tubbo stared up at the grass tower, willing for anything else to be true than what seemed so painfully obvious. Anything at all.

When nothing happened, when Tommy didn’t jump out from behind a tree and yell, “Surprise!”, when all Tubbo could hear was the constant splashing of waves against the shore, he knew that there was nothing else. He was too late.

He fell to his knees and sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost a week since Tubbo discovered the tower. It felt like an eternity. Everything felt bleak, colorless, and pointless. It was as if Tommy’s death had sucked the life out of the world. And really, it had.

No one laughed anymore, no one joked around or pulled pranks, even getting people to build and continue the projects they started was nearly impossible. Quackity had all but given up on Mexican L’manburg, Sam stopped working on the ocean monument, Fundy and Niki were long gone, and Phil never even looked outside of his house anymore. Tubbo was president of a beautiful, but dead country.

The funeral had been the quietest the server had ever been. No one talked. It felt like no one even breathed. Silent tears were shed, hugs were given, but nothing helped patch the gaping hole that had been ripped through Tubbo’s heart.

He was going to visit the memorial today. He hadn’t been since the funeral, but he had to talk to him. Get his final words out there. Find some sense of closure. Or whatever it was that Ranboo had said.

The grave was nice. Flowers had begun to sprout around it, which brought a little bit of color to the otherwise colorless area. Tubbo took a deep breath, readying himself. He knelt next to the tombstone, placing a hand on the mound of dirt in front of him. It felt appropriate to cry, but there were no tears left. He had already cried them all out.

“H—hey T—tommy…it’s been a while. Well, not a while, really just a few days, but it feels like it was…” Tubbo stumbled over his words. What was he supposed to say to someone who couldn’t hear him? _Just speak from your heart_. Tubbo recalled Ranboo’s words. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he had to try. For Tommy.

“Okay, um, hi. Your funeral was several days ago; I know I haven’t been back since. I’m sorry, it’s just so hard. It hurts, you know, seeing you like this. And knowing that it’s my fault…” Tubbo felt his eyes burn as he spoke to the cold stone. The image of the swaying grass tower flashed through his mind.

“I should’ve come to visit you, I know that. I messed up. And now I can’t ever make up for it. Tommy, I’m so sorry,” Tubbo sat back against the stone, pressing his forehead into the rough surface. He was wrong. He did have tears left to cry. And they came pouring down.

“I was such an idiot,” he whispered.

“Well, you still are quite an idiot.”

Tubbo froze. He knew that voice.

“Come on Tubbo, did you really think I died like that? That’s such a dumb way to go.”

Tubbo looked up, tears staining his face. Sure enough, there he was. Leaning against a tree, smirking. He was a little more beat up than Tubbo remembered, but it was him.

“A—are you real?” Tubbo swiped a hand across his eyes, too afraid to believe it.

Tommy laughed and patted his torso, “Yeah I’m pretty sure!”

Tubbo leapt to his feet and threw himself at Tommy, pulling him into a hug. Tommy returned the hug, holding Tubbo even tighter.

“Tommy I’m so sorry—”

“Oh, shut up, Tubbo. Just say you missed me and leave it at that.”

Tubbo choked out a laugh, pulling away from his best friend, “I missed you, Tommyinnit. I thought you were dead!”

A dark shadow crossed over Tommy’s face, “Well I’m not. At least not yet.”

Tubbo caught the soft menace behind Tommy’s words, “What do you mean?”

“It’s Dream, Tubbo. I’m afraid he’s gonna kill me.”

“Well, you can hide here! We’ll protect you; I’ll make sure Dream doesn’t find—”

Tommy shook his head, smiling at his eager friend, “No, Tubbo. He’ll just kill you and everyone else. I can’t stay here. But I couldn’t watch you sob over my fake corpse anymore.”

The reality of the situation began to set in. Tommy wasn’t back, he was just here to tell Tubbo he was alive. He wasn’t going to stay. Tubbo could never be with his best friend again.

“Are you sure?” He had to try, even if he knew it was a futile attempt, “We can make a secret bunker! Dream would never find you!”

An arrow whizzed over the boys’ heads, piercing the ground right next to the tombstone, “Well, I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong, Tubbo.”

Both boys sucked in a deep breath, slowly turning to face the direction the arrow came from.

“I always find out.”

Dream stared at them, bow aimed and ready to fire. His mask was cracked and only covered half of his face. The part that was exposed showed a dirty, bloody face with electrifying green eyes. Tubbo couldn’t look away from his eyes. They seemed…different. As he looked, a red streak flashed through his eyes faster than lightening.

Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s arm, terrified.

“Tommy,” Dream taunted in a singsong tune, “Did you really think you could hide from me? You shouldn’t have come back here, Tommy.”

Tubbo felt Tommy tense. He didn’t know what to do. Tommy was alive! He was standing next to him! But now Dream was here…Tubbo was confused and scared. It felt like his brain was on overdrive; he couldn’t focus enough to think of a way out.

“Leave me alone, Dream,” Tommy’s voice had gone deep. He sounded threatening, but Tubbo could feel him shaking.

Dream laughed and stepped closer, his eyes flashing red again. Tubbo flinched. He was too close. The arrow wouldn’t miss again.

“Tommy, I thought we were friends! We were getting along so well.”

Another step. Another flash of red.

“Dream, please.”

Tubbo looked sharply at Tommy, unsure if he’d heard right.

“Please, just let me go.” He was pleading. His voice was shaking, and a few tears began to trickle down his face. Tubbo’s heart broke for his friend.

Dream laughed softly and shook his head, pulling the bow tighter, “You know I can’t do that, Tommy. You should’ve let everyone continue to think you were dead. Because now,” he stepped again, “they’re gonna _know_.”

Tubbo’s mind went blank. It all happened in a flash. The arrow streaked through the air, aimed straight for Tommy’s heart. Tommy stood still, his eyes closed and his body trembling. Tubbo moved without thinking. He shoved Tommy out of the way, causing him to fall against the tree. Tommy quickly spun around to stare, appalled, at Tubbo. Dream laughed.

The arrow had struck its target. Tubbo looked down at the foreign object, dazed. Blood slowly trickled down his torso.

He stumbled back a few steps, tripping and collapsing into Tommy’s arms.

“Oh Tommy,” Dream said with a smile, “You should just stop trying. I always win in the end.”

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice cracked as he stared at the arrow in Tubbo’s chest.

Tubbo was breathing fast. Too fast. He couldn’t catch his breath. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. His chest hurt. Maybe that was it? He didn’t know. The world faded in and out, from white to black, from blurry to clear. Tommy was holding him…he sounded sad. But he shouldn’t be sad. He was alive! And that’s what mattered, in the end. But he was still sad and Tubbo wanted to comfort him.

“It’s—it’s okay, Tommy,” Tubbo coughed as he forced the words out. Why was talking so hard? “I’m gonna be okay.” He looked up at Tommy, meeting his blue eyes. They looked like the ocean that had washed against the shore when Tubbo found the tower. Blue and gentle and kind and… ocean…water…Tubbo let his eyes close as his mind wandered away, everything fading to white.

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled when his friend stopped breathing. “No, no, no! Please, Tubbo!” He pulled his body close and hugged him, rocking back and forth as tears rolled down his cheeks, “Please,” he whispered, “Please…I just found you again.”

He looked up at Dream, eyes wide with fear and pain.

“Kill me.” It was a simple statement. One that he had always been afraid to say. But now he wasn’t afraid. Now it was the only thing he wanted. “Dream, kill me.”

Dream stared down at the broken boy in front of him. Part of him wanted to put him out of his misery. He’d been through so much and was so young…but no. Instead, Dream laughed. Dream laughed because he knew that he’d won. He laughed because it was all over. After all the fighting, all the manipulating, all the trouble, he’d finally won. Tommy was broken. And he was never going to recover.


End file.
